Being Flexible whilst having Talented Hands
by Riyu-sama
Summary: Hwoarang is unamused and complaining by the fact that Steve isn't at all as flexible as he is. [{ Hwoarang X Steve - HwoaSteve - YAOI - PWP }]


**Author's Note:** Wow, okai fuck. I have school today and I just fucking wrote this 12 midnight or more like, quarter to 1 and finished at around 2:30 *groans* Damn, I need sleep but OMGEH HWOASTEVE SMUT! *throws tables out of fucking happiness* You guys are lucky that I LOVE this pairing oh so fucking much ugh.. And yes UKE STEVE FOR THE WIN *throws confetti in the air* Ugh, Hwoarang just looks so seme and dominant you guys! *nosebleed* Wow, I finished this at 3 in the morning.. You guys are fucking lucky I LOVE this pairing.. I only have one hour of sleep before school now.. *headdesk*

Anyways, enjoy! I Love this so much that I went out of my way to reread and beta it a little on my own *lol* Fuck, I have no sleep thanks to this but whatever *lol* MY FIRST HWOASTEVE FANFIC OMGEH cbhewifh Please do feedback or like comment/review if possible, thankies! ^^

* * *

"You know Steve, this isn't fair." The ginger suddenly blurted out - out of nowhere. The blonde who had been idly making a cup of his afternoon tea turned his head and attention towards Hwoarang, brows arching up in confusion.

"What's not fair? What're you talking about?" The boxer inquired, his tone of voice mixed with a little of worry as he set his cup aside for now and went over to his lover.

Hwoarang, who had been comfortably sitting on their living room couch glanced over to Steve - a very unamused expression plastered upon his features "It's not fair that you're not that flexible! I mean come on Foxy, you should try to exercise your flexibility sometimes. I think we'd both enjoy it at bed if you did so." The younger concluded off with a firm nod of his head. Steve on the other hand had nearly choked on his own breath, coughing a little from what he heard from the other; did he just hear him correctly?

"Is that what's been bothering you the whole time?" The boxer asked, a sigh escaping his lips as fingers went to brush against his blonde locks. The other hummed in reply before nodding a yes.

"Obviously? I know you're good with your hands and all, I love'em babe. But, blow with handjobs aren't always what I want ya know? I want to sometimes do some positions but, we can't since you're not all that flexible as I am. You get what I'm saying Steve?" Hwoarang explained off to his lover, hands gesturing all the while as Steve groaned in dismay, palm of his hand slapping rather hard against his face. The red-head didn't have to rub it in that he wasn't all that flexible, especially with his legs and whatnot - he didn't practice flexibility like Hwoarang with his Taekwando, so all of this talk mixed up with sex was getting a little on the blonde's nerves.

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose, not at all noticing when the other had stood up from his seat and stood in front of him - inching their faces close to each other as Hwoarang stared straight towards the other "We should practice ya know?" The other's voice and closeness took Steve by surprise, making him step back a little before narrowing his eyes.

"No Hwoarang. I am not going to practice flexibility just so you can do whatever kind of shenanigans you want on bed, and that's final." The boxer stated off with a firm voice, getting straight to the point that he didn't want train just for that one reason "And if you're so keen on trying out such positions, why don't we switch places for once? I'd top and you bottom." Steve suggested off to the other which in response, got him a shudder and furious shake of disapproval from Hwoarang.

"What?! Hell, no way! I don't bottom and you know that. I'm pretty sure you don't even like to top that much Steve." Hwoarang quickly retorted back, a smirk plastered onto his lips as he stared at the boxer. The blonde on the other hand had to look away, he wasn't actually too confident in admitting it but, he did like a very dominant Hwoarang on top of him, especially one that was such a hardcore tease on bed - nope, no way in hell was he going to admit that.

"Whatever we're-" Before the boxer could even finish his sentence, Hwoarang had scooped him up from his place and rested the blonde on top of his shoulder - walking off to their bedroom whilst Steve protested to be let down "Hwoarang! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!" He said out, trying to escape from his lover's grip but failed at his attempts and was only able to get out once the ginger had tossed and landed him onto bed.

A smirk was still evident on his lips though, mischievousness was now also mixed with it "Actually Steve, talking about that got me a little aroused. You wouldn't mind doing a show for me now - would you?" Hwoarang asked in a low yet dangerous tone of voice that the blonde had to gulp in nervousness, what was the ginger thinking of doing now? He couldn't possibly be thinking of-

"Since you're so good with your hands, I want you to finger and prepare yourself Fox. Give me a good show to watch." He said to his lover, tongue darting out seductively as he licked his lower lip, hands already working on his belt and pants as Hwoarang stared at Steve. The boxer in return had his eyes widened, Hwoarang was telling him to masturbate. He didn't at all know what the hell was going on in the other's mind but, he too was getting aroused from it. Though, he didn't get the idea on where Hwoarang thought that being good with your hands or more like being a boxer was actually giving you the talent on being good at pleasuring with the use of your fingers.

A sigh of dismay left Steve's lips, shaking his head as the red-head himself was done and sat himself down on their bed, length already a little hard as he sat comfortably in front of Steve "Come on, I'd like to watch you finger yourself." Hwoarang said off, hand moving to his mouth as his tongue then licked his own hands "It's the least you can do for me."

Steve glared at his lover, seeing as Hwoarang was gonna be stubborn and probably force him still even if he protested against it - the boxer sighed in defeat, moving over to their bedside drawer to grab the bottle of lube they usually kept there. A grin appeared on the other's lips as he lowered his hands to his length and started to give light and very slow strokes on it.

The bottle of lube was placed on the bed for a moment as Steve worked on his short, pulling them down easily and discarding it by simply tossing the piece of clothing on the floor "I feel as though, I'm going to regret this." The boxer stated off before as he grabbed a hold of the lube again and started to apply a decent amount of'em on his palm.

"Yeah right, less talking and more action baby. I want to see your sexy face being all erotic now." Hwoarang said off, groaning a little as his hand went to a hault in stroking his erection to wait for Steve. The blonde rolled his eyes as he coated his fingers with the lube, back slowly laying down on the bed as he awkwardly and a bit shyly spread his legs out in front of Hwoarang.

The boxer was feeling a bit nervous, though it was such a turn on to have his lover watching him. Just knowing that the other's eyes were focused and looking at nowhere but him, made Steve's body feel all warm already "What? Getting hard already Steve? Man, you haven't even touched yourself yet, what a pervert." Hwoarang's voice suddenly ringed into his ears and the boxer grunted in irritation, glaring back at his lover who had a haughty grin on him.

"Shut up you twat."

"Make me."

He shivered and shrugged, not bothering to reply back to Hwoarang anymore as Steve went back to what he was supposed to do. He drew in a deep breath before his fingers started to travel south to his bottom, index lightly poking against his entrance before one digit finally and slowly entered. The boxer groaned a little, keeping the sound that tried to escape down as the blonde bit on his lower lip and tried to calm his own body down.

"Oh fuck, that looks so hot." Hwoarang commented off, eyes focused on Steve as his hand didn't seem to get tired from pleasuring himself. Steve glanced over to Hwoarang for a moment before looking back down on his body. His body felt as hot as his cheeks, he ignored his lover for a while to try and give him a good show. Steve let out a sigh and let another digit enter him, body trembling a tad from the intrusion.

A groan escaped from the boxer's lips as he panted and started to scissor his finger against his hole, stretching himself as much as he could as his other hand wandered down to stroke his own throbbing length. Steve glanced over to Hwoarang, the other's eyes were on him and Steve felt that he would melt under the other's gaze; he let a moan escape from his lips, feeling his own fingers touch and lightly rub against his sweet spot.

"Hwoa-Hwoarang.." The blonde stuttered out, eyes falling shut a little as he pleasured himself. Steve imagined Hwoarang's own throbbing length inside him instead, the younger's cock fucking and pleasuring him hard and fast instead of his own fingers. The boxer arched his head back, moaning at the scene in his head as he added a third finger, getting all too needy. He wanted for the red-head to touch him, be violent with him like he always was. He gritting his teeth in want, other hand stroking his erection at quite a faster than, normal pace.

Steve gasped out for air, eyes half-lidded as he tried to look over to his lover. He saw Hwoarang with a sexy expression on him, lewd and wanton - obvious that he too was aroused. He saw him stroke his erection as well at a fast pace, hips thrusting up a tad as he watched Steve.

The boxer shuddered, his imagination and own self pleasuring wasn't enough to bring him to release, hell it wasn't even enough of a pleasure compared to when Hwoarang was fucking him senselessly. The boxer glanced back at Hwoarang, can the other get the message that Steve was pretty much already asking to be fucked? It wasn't that obvious he thought, but the red-head did say he wanted a show - so maybe Hwoarang wouldn't give him any if he didn't give the other a real show.

A bite on his lower lip was what Steve did at first before he tried to somewhat spread his legs a little more wider, he wanted to do something for his lover but, didn't actually know what. He knew he wasn't all that flexible as they have just talked about it earlier. The blonde moaned a loud, panting rather hard as the head of his length was already oozing with precum.

"He-hey.." Steve finally broke off their strings of moans as he called out for Hwoarang, making his red-headed lover who was a little too busy watching Steve break out of his trance - looking over to the blonde.

"Yeah?" Was his reply, the red-head was still a little too busy stroking himself but slowed down a little as he tried to focus his attention on Steve "What is it?" Hwoarang asked, moving over a little more closer to Steve, their bodies only a few inches away from each other that the boxer could already feel the heat coming off from the younger's body. The sound of the other's voice bought shiver's to Steve's body, oh how much he wanted to have Hwoarang inside him - how he wanted the red-head to just take him already, but as usual. Hwoarang was being such a big dick of a tease.

Steve stopped stroking his own length for a moment just for his thumb to cover the slit and prevent himself from cumming, he let out a grunt - clearly not at all liking that he had denied himself of release but, didn't care much of it yet "Aren't you going to.." The boxer asked, his fingers stopping from fucking his own ass hole as they slowly slipped out.

The ginger arched up one brow, looking over to the blonde's bottom "Hey, who told you to stop?" He asked with so much superiority that Steve shivered again, only the red-head could make him get even more hard with just his voice.

"I.. I couldn't.. I wanted-"

"No, you don't. I still want to watch you."

The boxer groaned in frustration, glaring at his lover "But, I can help you." Hwoarang suddenly said off as he pulled his hand away from his length and two hands suddenly grabbed a hold of the blonde's thighs - making Steve spread his legs a little more wider than, he could.

He cringed quite a bit from the pain, but restrained himself from doing anything against the red-head "Now, be a good boy Fox." Hwoarang muttered off as one hand traveled down to Steve's bottom. His hands pushed Steve's fingers further back in, making the blonde moan and close his eyes again, head arching back.

A smug smirk formed on the younger's lips as he was pleased with the reaction. Slowly, he helped push them in deeper; his other free hand grabbing the boxer's leg as he hooked it on top of his shoulder "Oh, you're gonna love this." He said off before adding his own finger into Steve's entrance.

In a haste, the boxer grunted and his hole tightened a little when he felt his lover's finger push in him. Three digits were already inside and yet, here was Hwoarang's index trying to join in; the blonde moaned, his body thrusting down to Hwoarang as he wanted to feel more of his lover.

Hwoarang laughed in amusement, loving the reaction he had gotten from the blonde. He rubbed and curled that one finger around, making sure to touch just the right spots, though it was hard to do so, since three of Steve's fingers were still in him and pleasuring himself all the while.

"Oh fuck, Hwoarang bloody hell." The blonde boxer cursed, glaring at the red-head as his body melted against the other's actions. He wanted to so badly just pull his fingers out, push Hwoarang down on bed and just have his way on this already but, he had to be a good boy and wait. Or else, he might get more teasings out from the other.

Another finger was added and two of the red-head's finger was inside, Steve let out a choked shout, pain becoming a little too evident on it now as his body thrashed a little too violently and Hwoarang had to restrain him by using his one free hand to grab a hold of the boxer's hips "Hey relax, relax Steve." Hwoarang said in a smooth and calm tone of voice though, the smirk on his lips wasn't all that reassuring for the boxer.

"Do you want my dick in you already baby?" He inquired to the boxer, leaning in close as he pushed their fingers deeper inside the boxer as Hwoarang pushed the leg that was hooked on his shoulder. The blonde's one leg flexed a little too much and was almost touching his chest. He closed his eyes at the somewhat pain, nodding furiously at the question. Wasn't it obvious for like since they've started? Steve wanted so much to punch his lover at the moment but, it was all too good. Pain and pleasure coursing in through him and he couldn't do anything but moan in response.

"What a slut." Hwoarang said off, licking Steve's lips and the boxer panted, parting his lips to let the other's tongue enter his mouth. The insult wasn't something that Steve minded at all, at any case - it only turned him on all the more, he loved it when Hwoarang would talk dirty at him and it just simply brought more life to his throbbing and hurting cock that was being suppressed of it's need for release. He could feel Hwoarang's erection rubbing against his bottom, making him feel even more excited; fingers curled and rubbed against the other's own fingers inside him as Steve tried hard to push all of them out, wanting the other's length instead of these darn fingers.

With as much strength as he could, the boxer tangled his fingers with Hwoarang and forcibly pushed them out of him, his groans being muffled out by the younger as the red-head had engaged him on a hungry and sloppy kiss. Hwoarang bit on his lower lip at first before pulling away "Impatient huh?" He commented off to Steve, earning him a whimper in reply. Hwoarang laughed in amusement, licking the boxer's lips again "Fine, if that's how you want it." He said off before pulling away from his lover and positioning himself into a more comfortable one.

Steve watched Hwoarang with half-lidded eyes, the red-head didn't discard too much space between them - just one or two inches maybe as his one hand grabbed a hold of his throbbing length and positioned it just in front of the boxer's entrance. The boxer braced himself and hastily, wrapped his arms around the red-head, one hand grabbing a hold of the man's arm and the other was wrapped around the back of the younger's neck.

In an instant, Hwoarang had violently and hastily entered Steve - not at all being gentle and forcibly pushing his way into the other's entrance. The blonde cried out in pain, body arching up at the sudden intrusion as his finger clawed and scratched against Hwoarang's skin. The younger cursed under his breath, moaning in delight at the sudden heat that enveloped his cock "Oh fuck, that feels good Steve." Hwoarang commented off, eyes falling shut for a moment as felt the boxer's insides squeeze and tighten around his erection.

Once he was fully inside, he let the boxer calm down and get used to him - adjust to the size that was inside him. The red-head took the start and initiated in leaning down to distract Steve with a kiss, to which the boxer gladly took as he heatedly and hungrily kissed the other back.

His moans were swallowed by Hwoarang as they engaged in their kiss. Hwoarang sucked and lightly bit on Steve's lips then, tongue. He darted out his own slick muscle and poked it against the blonde's mouth; to which Steve gladly gave him permission to enter his own wet cavern. The ginger distracted Steve whilst all the while exploring the other's mouth, no matter how many times he had kissed and ventured his tongue inside the boxer's mouth it still fascinated and gave chills down to his spine; the ginger explored every crook and cranny Steve's mouth had to offer, tongue fearlessly and confidently dominating the older.

As Steve's attention was grabbed a hold by their kiss, Hwoarang slowly and cautiously moved his hips. He was careful and moved his hips at a pace, slow and not too rash that'd make the boxer hurt too much. His actions weren't unnoticed by Steve though, it was ignored as much as possible by their kiss. The red-head slowly, pulled himself away, cock steadily moving out before gently slamming back in.

Steve gasped out at the action, pulling the red-head closer to him - their bodies rubbing against each other with such sweet friction that the blonde gasped and moaned from it. The younger chuckled and pulled away from their kiss - feeling himself get breathless as he licked on the boxer's lips again as a substitution for their kiss at the moment.

"Da-damn it.." The boxer grunted out, shivering at the feeling of mixed pain and pleasure. His body wasn't all too used to the other's size yet but, it didn't mean that it didn't bring pleasure for him; Steve just had to focus on that feeling more, sooner or later the pain was bound to go away anyways.

"Heh, look at you. You look like a whore Steve." The ginger commented off, tongue darting out to lick at the boxer's ear lobe moving up to the shell to give a soft bite, in which Steve reacted back with a moan "You like it, don't you now baby? What a slut, so cock hungry." Hwoarang whispered in a seductive and low tone of voice that the boxer couldn't reply back with anything more than, just a moan.

His body shivered violently under Hwoarang, the other's pace was slowly starting to get faster and the blonde felt the pain slowly slipping away - pleasuring becoming more and more powerful that it nearly took his breath away. Steve clutched against his lover's skin tighter, his nails scratching down on the younger's back - forming red lines that would surely mark and be visible the day after. The red-head moaned in pleasure, loving the pain as he moved down, lips kissing against Steve's neck as he licked then, sucked on the pale flesh. Hwoarang made sure to mark his territory on the boxer, teeth nipping rather harshly against the skin as he made a trail of love bites from the neck, to Steve's collarbone down to the blonde's chest.

Another moan erupted from the blonde's lips as he felt Hwoarang's thrusts start to get even more violent, his hips slammed hard against Steve's body and the blonde had to arch back high - screaming out his own moans as he grabbed a hold onto Hwoarang for dear life.

The younger only laughed in amusement, lips finding interest on the boxer's pink yet, hard nubs - abusing and teasing them as the red-hair sucked and bit on them. Steve could do nothing under Hwoarang, moaning and submissively submitting himself to every single ministration of the other, he felt his stomach pool with heat and the blonde just couldn't take it anymore. It was too intense and the harsh yet, too overly pleasuring thrusts Hwoarang was mercilessly pounding against his bottom was too much for the boxer.

"Hwoarang! No, oh fuck.. Oh yes there, harder please!" Steve said out load, one hand moving to grab a handful of the ginger's hair to grip and pull at them. The younger laughed again in pleasure, moaning all the while - he loved the pain and it was all too good when Steve was the one initiating them.

"You like that don't you?" Hwoarang panted out, a smug smirk on his lips as he turned his gaze towards Steve "Such a whore, you're.. About to cum, aren't ya?" He asked off in such superiority that Steve shuddered at his words; his voice was too sexy and too seductive that Steve felt his own erection already ready for a release with just those words.

"Oh yes.. Yes, fuck Hwoarang!" The boxer moaned out jumbled words, he couldn't form them properly for he couldn't even think properly anymore. Hwoarang was fucking him out of his mind and his brain was too dysfunctional at the moment. The ginger licked his lips in amusement, giving another small tentative lick at the boxer's nipples before he bit lightly at it.

"You wanna cum baby?"

"Fucking hell yes." The blonde nearly choked on his reply as he saw stars already visible in his field of vision. Hwoarang, smiling or more like grinning wandered his free hand down between their bodies; fingers wrapped around Steve's cock at first before his hand made firm and fast strokes at it.

The boxer's body trembled violently, moaning loud from the double increased pleasure - fingers gripped tighter onto the red-head as he closed his eyes "Shit, yes! Fuck.. Hwoarang.. Hwoarang!" The blonde shouted in a bliss, not even knowing any other words than, his own lover's name before Steve cummed hard against their bodies. His seed spurred and tainted their skin; the boxer gritted his teeth, eyes shut tight as his own release took him by surprise.

"We're not over yet Fox." Hwoarang suddenly blurted out, making the boxer's attention focus on him as half-lidded icy blue eyes were directed onto the red-hair "Baby, lift your leg a little." The younger commanded as his hand left Steve's length and both of them now grabbed a hold of the boxer's legs.

The older gulped a little but, did as Hwoarang said - the ginger had placed and rested both of his legs on top of his shoulder's and looked at Steve with a grin "Ready?" The red-head hair asked but, before Steve could even answer - not that he could anyways- Hwoarang had pounded hard and fast at the blonde.

Steve moaned again, voice already hoarsed as his hands scrambled down onto the bed and fingers gripped tight onto the sheets, he grasped onto them so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. Hwoarang grunted, putting in all his energy into his thrusts as he went to a fast, violent and animalistic pace. The ginger's eyes were closed as he moaned a loud, head arching back as he was close, so close that his precum was already leaking out and spilling inside the boxer.

"Oh shit, Steve." Hwoarang said off, gritting his teeth at the pleasure. Just a little more, he could feel himself already cumming. The boxer whimpered in response, moaning as he could do nothing more than, just let Hwoarang do all the work and fuck him like the whore and slur he was for the red-hair.

The ginger thrusted hard at Steve's entrance, earning a whine from the blonde as Steve shivered "Fuck.." Hwoarang muttered out, giving in one last violent pound against Steve before he released his cum; white cum spilling and tainting Steve's insides. They both moaned in a unison, the boxer just being more louder and covering up the red-head's sounds before they both panted from exhaustion; Hwoarang's body lazily and tiredly resting on top of the blonde's.

"Shit. Oi Hwoarang, you're heavy." Steve motioned out of moving a little to make it clear that his body was way too exhausted to even let it be Hwoarang's make shift bed. The red-head grunted at the inconvenience before sluggishly pushing his body to the side and laying right beside Steve.

"I still want you get a little more flexible." Hwoarang said off, once he had caught half of his breath and turned over to gaze at the boxer, a smirk plastered onto his lips. The blonde turned his attention to Hwoarang and glanced over to the ginger before groaning out in annoyance; how come the other had such good memories at times and remembered right sex after already?

"Shut up."

"Oh Steve, I know you'll love it."


End file.
